The objective of the research proposed here is to understand quiescent cells, and the relationship between quiescent cells and mitotically cycling cells in the budding yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Prior to the advent of genomics, it was not possible to study these questions at the level of the transcriptome. Using recently developed rapid-sampling technology; we can generate, for the first time, fine-resolution time course studies of gene expression in cell cultures exiting quiescence, and in exponentially dividing cell cultures. To examine quiescent cells and the relationship to cycling cells we will: 1.) Investigate the heterogeneity of stationary phase cultures with respect to cell size, DNA content, and gene expression, 2.) Conduct a rapid sampling of G1 in synchronized dividing cells, 3.) Conduct a longer time course from cells exiting stationary phase, and 4.) Develop and use mutivariate curve resolution methods as a powerful genomic analysis tool. By understanding the questions related to quiescence in yeast, we can gain significant insights into diseases that afflict humans such as the chronic infections caused by quiescent bacterial pathogens, and the carcinogenic transformation observed in cells that have lost the capacity to remain quiescent. [unreadable] [unreadable]